My Guardian Angel
by Sasurealian
Summary: NaruSasu- Yaoi- Sasuke was prepared to die and he planned it everyday. He readied his suicide note and planned his fate..that is..until his parents decided to send him to mental care. But Sasuke didn't plan to meet a boy there who wouldn't let him die!


**WARNING: This is guyXguy fic. Yaoi? Yes, you get it. No, you don't? Oh well, then let me say it like this, I like two boys getting it 'on'. …UGH SEX! *huff huff* There, I said it! So if you read this not knowing that….get over it cause you caused it on yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because Kishi decided he was better. Damnit!**

**A/N: So, this might have some OOC. This is also NaruSasu. I just like it. =D SasuNaru is my typical pairing though. xD Oh, and you better like the word fuck cause I make Sasuke use it a lot. Sorry. X.x It is rated M./ shot. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**My Guardian Angel**

I stared at the paper that was in my hand and frowned. I couldn't get the note just right and it was pissing me off. I shut my eyes tightly and threw the paper across the room. I inhaled and exhaled and fell back onto my pillow harshly and stared into the ceiling. What was I really doing?

I couldn't get my suicide note just right. I tried every day to write one of for my family, but it always sounded stupid and just….not right. What do you tell your parents' right before you die? I love you? I wanted to do this? I had to? You should have loved me more?

I knew it was my choice, my fault to act this way. I can remember all the dreams I had almost every night. They always smelt of blood. Once I died I wouldn't smell blood anymore, right?

It was hard though. Every day I woke up and wanted to end it there and now. What I mean as in end 'it' I mean my life. I was born a fragile child into this dangerous world. I never was good at making friends and my brother died by a friend's gun when he was fifteen. Why did he die and I stay? Why did that bastard friend of his do that to my aniki?

I remember right after my aniki's death I overheard my father talking to my mother about it. She was crying softly to my father and her words were slurred. I couldn't see into their dark bedroom, but I imagined her gripping his chest and trying not to scream in agony. I was stung by the words she spoke and they made me cry, too.

"Itachi made him kill him. He told that bastard to do it!" Her words were sharp, but weak. I was confused by what they meant though. Did Itachi want to die? Why?

"My first boy wanted to die, but I can't believe him. I won't"

"Dear, why do you think Itachi wanted to die? That is all a lie." My father rang out, his voice strong and meaningful.

"Because he left a suicide note."

After those words left my mother's mouth I cringed. Why would he leave a suicide note saying his friend killed him? That was a homicide, not a suicide! It made me so mad, but as I continued to grow up I learned that I hated life like my brother did. I knew the way to finish it off was with a note.

You might be wondering why I keep on saying 'oh I want to die. I hate myself.' I am not exactly an emo child per-say. I consider myself lucky. I am rich. I am smart. I have a million fangirls. Even a few fanboys. I have ANYTHING I ever wanted, but now I live without one thing. Love.

* * *

I slipped my hands into my deep pockets as I made my way to school. I hated school even though I was good at it. Today was different than before. Today I was in a new school because my parents found one of the suicide notes I threw away in the trash can beneath my bed. It happened like this:

It was late one night and I was feeling more depressed than usual. I still couldn't pinpoint my depression, but I knew it was evident. I could fake a smile around my mom and dad so they couldn't see how I really felt. The note started off like any other.

'Mother and father, I love you both, but I don't think you love me. Every morning I wake up I know my life is gone. Please know that I did this for you and myself. It was my choice to die, I am sorry. As I near my sixteenth year of my life know that this was something I had to do. It was going to happen eventually. I only hope and wish-'

I cut the note off then. I didn't like the way it sounded. I crumbled it into my hand and tossed in into my trash can. I was totally unaware that my mom would find it the next day while taking out the trash. The maids always took out the trash, not my mother. It was aggravating!

Pretty much my mom got pissed and yelled at me telling me she did love me and that I was stupid. I rolled my obsidian eyes, tossed my spiked raven hair and sighed, "It was a joke, a little game I was playing. I am not stupid, mother." I was a good liar. If you didn't know me well, I could fool you into getting naked and raping you. Not like I would, but I was THAT good.

My mother didn't know me well. So, she believed me, but….my father didn't. He insisted that this wasn't a joke and that it needed to be taken care of. So I was sent to a private school an hour away from my original school. It was meant for kids who were mental. I don't know why my parents thought sending me here was for the better because it certainly wasn't.

The bus just dropped me off half a mile from the school and now I have my hands in my deep pockets as I walk. I am sure I'll hate the school, but it was this or have a tutor at the house. I didn't want that because one-on-one time was fucking irritating!

I saw the school out in a field on top of a hill. It was rather big for a mental health school and I saw a sign at the front of the school that read 'Konoha's private mental health preparatory school.' How stupid. I glared into the sign and then the forever-long drive way to the school. It was at least 300 meters which was really insane!

I heard a 'crunch' sound from behind me and I turned around looking at a tall, slender boy in a hoodie. It was bright orange…. 'the hell?' I cocked an eye as he took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it using his free hand to block the wind. There was a storm coming by the looks of the dark clouds surrounding the area. It had a sullen aura that made me feel….scared. I really despised the rain!

I carefully watched as the boy with the cigar try and light it. He cursed with the bud placed in his mouth, which came out like, 'shis' than shit. I began staring which irritated him slightly. He gazed up into an eye-lock and I gasped. His eyes were so blue. Weird. I didn't know a human being could have such blue eyes.

"What? Never seen a dude light a cigar before?" The boy with the hoodie snapped. I stepped back and pulled off my stoic-boy look.

"I've never seen a underage dobe try and light a cigar outside a mental private school. It caught my attention."

The boy 'tsked' and came out from beneath the tree and began to suck the life out of the cigar, "I skip a lot. Then I get into trouble. What about you, you new or something?"

I noticed now that the boy was closer that he sported blond hair and was a hair taller than I was. "Yeah, new." I didn't want to engage in a conversation with a smoker. If I were going to kill myself I'd do it in a better way. Smoking was just stupid and was the weak way of going down.

"Heh, ohhh, so what you in here for? Did you get caught with drugs and your parents freak out?"

I ignored the blonde's question and headed towards the school. Thunder growled and lightning danced.

"Oi, wait up!" The blonde cried as he chased after me. Juuust great! It's a talker!

"Answer me! I'm curious. I can even give you some tips about this school. Like the girls are off limits and not for the reasons you think. They're really crazy!"

….no really?

"Anyway, I just think you should stick with me!" He pointed his thumb at himself with this wild grin plastered onto his face. He was…kinda cute when he smiled. Shit? What did I say?

I shrugged it off and continued towards the school. Naruto just tilted his head to the side and blinked. "What's with you? I think you suffer from social anxiety."

I didn't need more people to write a note to before I die. It was not going to be another thing I had to do before I died. I was sick of trying to plan out my death. Usually people didn't have time to plan for their death, it just happened and after it was done they were erased from the world. I wanted to plan it and pick my time and now here was this dobe trying to pry into my plans.

Once I climbed the stairs of the school and opened the doors, Naruto sighed. I turned around and looked into his troubled eyes. "….what?" I asked annoyed.

"Just…good luck in there."

"You're not coming? Not like I care, just wondering?" I asked with a hint of concern. I really didn't care though.

Naruto walked off the steps shaking his head nervously, "Hell no! I try and stay away as long as I can. Tonight I'll probably be caught and you'll find me restrained…or something close to that."

I didn't say anything, but just stared at him, he was an odd being I admitted. I then walked inside ignoring his responce to my question. It wasn't any of my business what he chose to do with his life.

I noticed right as I walked in everything was clean and without a blemish. It reminded me of an acne commercial.

I saw a lady approaching me and secretly cursed to myself. If this was hell then maybe I didn't want to die after all.

"Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" A mousey voice spoke with a huge smile. She was extremely happy and I hated happy people. I grunted and let out a deep voice, "Hn.."

"Well then, come with me and I'll get your room set up."

The hell? My room? What was this crazy bitch…I mean lady talking about?

"R-room?"

"Yes," The girl then pulled out a sheet of paper and began to read it with a cheeky grin, "Says here you're Sasuke Uchiha . You're suffering from suicide and have problems with people. It also states that you'll be living in a dorm here. What do you think? Oh and your father said he is sending your stuff down tonight so don't worry about all of that."

"My father never explained this to me! This is a fucking joke!"

The girl jumped back and timidly spoke, "N-no, it doesn't seem like this is a joke. I can understand you're alarmed with the situation, but please don't over react. It is not all that bad, this school is very good for the children. You need help. We can get through this Sasuke sweetie."

"Fuck you!" I then marched away from her and she didn't dare follow me.

How could my father send me to some psycho looney bin and not tell me? He said I'd be attending the school, not living here. For how long and why? I didn't even do anything!

…yet…

I sighed and stopped my marching. I lay my hand against the white wall and let my head fall towards the ground. What was I running from? People preventing me from dying? But that is why they're here, to keep people from doing stupid things. But what they don't understand is that I am not doing anything stupid, but the right thing for the first time in my existence. They were the foolish ones.

My brother died because he thought that the world was stupid and full of hate and anger. If my aniki really died because of that reason then why couldn't I, too? I wanted to let myself go because then maybe I could smile and finally be happy. It would open my eyes and I could rest in heaven…or hell. Was I considered a bad person for wanting to die?

A hand fell upon my shoulder and I tensed under the touch. "Sasuke sweetie, let me take you to your room now." It was a different, older lady than before with brunette hair. I didn't even speak to her, just let her lead me away down halls.

We went up an elevator to the top floor- which was the sixth floor- and down even more halls. The last door was number 615. She opened it slowly and smiled down on me. I was not amused right now. Hell, I was never amused!

"So, this is going to be your room while you're here. School will start on Monday, which is tomorrow, so make sure to get into your school clothes. Those are located in your closet over there." She pointed to a big, white, boring closet, "You also have a roommate. His name is Naruto, but he usually is in trouble, so don't mind if he isn't around much. Lastly, here is a map. This will help you get around the school." She handed a map folded up and smiled, "Any questions?"

"Yea….why did my father drop me off here?"

"….because you want to die."

"….."

"Anything else you want to ask?"

"Yea, leave. "

"Sasuke your belongings will be sent to you shortly." Then she left.

I sighed and sat on the end of my bed. Everything was white in here and it was really harming to the eyes. It threatened to blind me and so to distract myself I bit my lip until blood was tasted. I touched the bitten mark with my index finger and glared down at the blood. I didn't know how I was going to die. I had a few ideas, but one I knew was going to be decided was it had to be painful. If it were, then I'd get the punishment I deserved.

I heard the door squeak open and then a blonde walked in yelling, "Yea, I know Shizune! Stop being so demanding all the time, I'm not your husband." Then he closed the door as he walked in, "And I am so damn glad I don't have to be." He then blinked realizing I was in the room. "Huh?"

"Hn.."

"Oh hey! It is you!" Naruto then glided his body over towards my bed. That same stupid smile on his face.

"So you're my new roommate huh? Yea, my last roommate is gone, but he was a little weird. He wore green all the time and had this crazy hair with bushy brows. He got kicked out after a week of being here. " Naruto crept closer to my face and cupped his hand over his mouth, "He tried to rape the girls here. Spouting shit about youth and stuff."

I shifted on the bed and tried to find a more comfortable position. Why would they allow a rapist into a school anyway? They didn't do background checks on any of the people here?

"Doesn't matter. He is gone now and won't ever return, though I am glad to have a new roommate. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Ya' better believe it! What is your name anyway?"

"Hn….Sasuke…" After the words left my mouth I felt sick. I just told the boy my name, I created a useless bond with him and one I should have never done, because I knew soon I would die and he would stand over my grave and whisper 'Sasuke'. He would have to tell the new roommate after me what happened and that in the end, all the people in this world are fucked up. I was one of them.

"Did you hear me?"

"..huh?"

"Jeeze, Sasuke you're such a teme!"

I glared at him and scowled, "Am not! What do you want?"

"Lets go to dinner, okay?" Naruto asked as he stood from my bed and held out his hand with a sheepish smile set onto his bright face.

"…right.." I took his hand unknowingly. I can't understand why I am letting this boy invade my personal bubble, but it felt right.

We walked down the halls, twists and turns and all the way down the elevators until we reached the bottom floor. Naruto talked the whole way, his mouth on auto-talk-and-I'll-never-shut-up mode.

"So, then I ran down the hall and Shizune attempted to tazzer me. She can be dangerous at times, so you have to be careful around her."

I cocked an eye, "Does everyone hate you or am I just assuming things?"

"Well…." Naruto paused, "People avoid me. They….t-think I am a monster. Hehe, weird huh?" Naruto threw his hands over his head and I furrowed my brows. Why would they think that? He looked nothing like a monster. Now that I looked at him I realized Naruto was actually attractive. His spiky blonde hair looked silky and he was lean and muscular and to top that off, tall. I was curious as to why he was here to begin with. What was his issue?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hn, dobe."

"HA, you're totally checking me out!" Naruto pointed his finger accusingly at me.

"Who says I am not just wondering what a monster looks like."

"…."

I think I hit a sore spot cause he just lowered his head and didn't respond back with a barking insult.

I just sighed and tried to clear the silence, "Lets just get some food." I walked over to what looked like the food line. I noticed that a bunch of the kids here had adults by their side. It had my attention drained towards them. What exactly was this place.

"Yea..those kids are the ones with serious issues. See that one with the red hair? He is only thirteen and he has tried to kill a person and eat them alive! He once ate a rat whole and even tried to eat a cat! I should warn you know to stay away from him. Currently then counselors and therapists are trying to teach him to eat real human food. Poor guy, being screwed up like that."

I didn't say anything to Naruto's story because I honestly could understand why kids were screwed up. At a young age you start to realize the life around you and you pick up on everything. That is how you learn and become the person you are once an adult. If someone was to mess that up and interfere with your learning style and life, then it would mentally screw you up , BAD! I don't want to know why that red headed boy turned out like that, likely something morbid happened to him as a younger child, but I can only bite my lip and try resist retorting.

I picked up my tray of food and walked over to a table far away from civilization. Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes, "Don't be too social Sasuke, it might bite you in the ass."

I glared.

Naruto poked his tongue out playfully.

"Dumb ass!"

"Bastard!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"hn.." I smirked and took a bite of my sandwich.

Naruto and I paused our bickering and I watched the kids around the cafeteria. It was very big, wide, and empty. I guessed the kids came in at different times. All this thinking and staring had me so distracted I didn't notice the girls hovering over me giggling. One really pissed me off!

"Mmmm, look at the new boy." One girl whispered to another. I rolled my eye, "Please go away, not interested."

I was so use to the girls following me around like I was some worm and they the damn birds. I glared into the girl's dark eyes and glasses. Her hair was dyed red and I could tell she was not letting me go so easily.

"Oh, but I am interested in you."

Oh god, please SAVE me!

I growled under my breath and turned my head away, "I'm gay, so just save it."

I could feel Naruto slightly adjust in his chair and pause his eating.

"Why is it always the hot ones! But….I can make you love it." I felt a hand snake onto my shoulder and I hissed scoffing, "I. Fucking. Hate. Girls. Who. Don't. Get. The. Hint." My choppy words flew from my mouth sharply stabbing into her heart. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

Naruto seethed, "Yea, some hint."

I hissed over the table and Naruto smirked, "Juuust saying."

"Whatever, I'll make you straight….Sasuke…." Her voice was-trying- to be sexy, but it wasn't working too well for her. And how the fuck did she know my name?

"Fuck off, whore!" Oh yes, that was mean. She only rolled her eyes and walked away crossing her arms.

"Sex addict! Yup, stay away from those too." Naruto said closing his eyes and biting into his food.

I took a sip of my water and rolled my eyes, "And that is why I am gay."

Naruto laughed, "Saw that one coming I suppose."

* * *

After lunch I had a tour of the whole school by one of the women working there. She told me what classes I had and my whole schedule. I realized that I had to get my mission accomplished soon because I wasn't going to wait forever to die! I was already getting sick of this all.

That night I was lying on my bed and Naruto was missing. I bet he was outside smoking or doing something he wasn't suppose to be doing. How in the hell did he get a hold of cigars anyway?

"Hello Sasuke." A girl walked into my room without even knocking. I knew we didn't have locks on the doors, but it was probably best. I would find a way around that eventually.

The girl held bags in her hands and behind her stood my mother and father. Shit.

"Sasuke, sweetie," My mother began, "This is going to help you through. I know that you likely didn't mean what you said in your note, but if everything goes well in the next few months I will take you out. Your father is just worried. We love and want you to be safe, you know that right."

"Honey…" My father broke in, "We need to go already. Remember?"

I lowered my gaze. I knew this whole locking-me-in-mental-care was working out great for my father. He always liked Itachi more and getting rid of me was probably an answer of prayers. My mom nodded and smiled down on me. "Here are your things, Sasuke. Be a good boy and learn a lot." She tried to kiss my forehead, but I avoided her touch and turned my eyes away from her's. She sighed and walked away, shutting the door behind her.

My father didn't say a fucking word to me! I knew the reason he liked Itachi more was because Itachi was better at everything than I was. Him and Itachi looked alike and had similar interests. I once heard Itachi say he loved me more than my father when I was little. I think that startled my father and made him hate me. I didn't care what my father thought anymore, I was going to die soon.

I went through all my clothes and hung them up. It took me a while to finish putting it all away, but once I was done I changed into my boxers and fell onto my bed.

I traced my fingers across my cuts up and down my arms. I cut myself when I was bored and I considered it practice to once I really ended myself. They were always so helpful when I had a bad day or felt like jumping off a cliff. No one knew about my cutting and I never mentioned it to anyone. They became my secret addiction and like all addictions they were hard to seize.

"Holy shit! So that is why they sent you to the looney house?"

So much for my fucking secret!

Naruto climbed up through the window and grunted and yelped until he finally fell face first, meeting the floor.

The whole time I was wondering how he got through the window when we were strictly on the sixth floor. Also, why he went through the window and not the damn door.

"How in the hell did you get through the window?" I asked puzzled.

"I used a secret rope! The staff would have a fuzzy cow if they saw me outside this late. Just had to get a smoke in before the rain came."

I rolled my eyes and lay back in my bed, "Dobe.."

"Emo cutter!"

I growled, "Who says I did that to myself?"

"Puhleeease Sasuke! Like someone did that to you. Plus, it makes sense as to why you're here. We have many cutters here, but most of them just do it for fun, or because they're depressed. Which one are you?"

"….I do it for death.."

"W-what? You want to die? Why?"

I turned over on my side and shut my eyes softly, "Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Because isn't good enough, bastard!"

"I just want to because I am sick of living, now shut the hell up!"

I knew I hurt him with my angry tone, but I didn't like people prying into my life. They should learn to shut up when it's enough.

Nauto sighed and sat on his bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and crawled up to his bed yawning, "Yea, okay. Just promise me, if you die, you'll let me know."

"…why would I let you know when I kill myself?"

"So I can say goodbye…"

I jumped under my covers and bit the corner of my lip. Why was he so interested in me and why was I accepting of it? I did not like him anyway, and honestly, I wasn't sure if I was even gay. I just said that because I didn't like girls, but I never liked a guy either. That makes me asexual right? I reproduce with myself? Or maybe suicidal cases don't get a choice because they were born to die anyway.

"Idoit!" I knotted my brows and pulled my blanket over my head. This was beginning to become a mess and I wasn't sure I could handle it. Maybe I shouldn't kill myself after all? Maybe I- NO I WON'T DO IT! I came so far. I forced my eyes shut and tried to fall asleep. In a week, yes, a week I'll write the note and kill myself. Once I do then I can forget all this.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to capture me. It didn't take as long as I thought it would and soon I was into a deep sleep. That slumber that I really yearned and begged for. Soon it would be mine.

* * *

The next day was hell. I woke up by a bell that rang into Naurto's and my room. It was seven in the fucking morning. I threw the pillow over my head and groaned. What a damn nightmare!

I was forced out of my bed and to get dressed. Naruto watched me button up my shirt and I blushed angrily. What a damn weirdo!

"Pervert!" I spoke with a smirk playing on my lips.

"You're the gay one. Remember?"

"You're closet gay." I teased and Naruto snapped back, "No I am totally not!"

I snickered under my breath, "lying isn't a good thing to do, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto and I both headed down to breakfast and then gathered our schedule and went to our classes. Oddly enough the classes were totally simple. I was just afraid in my Algebra class because Gaara (the red head kid. I found out his name) was sitting next to me. Of course a counselor was next to him the whole time, it still was freaky. I didn't want to die because I was eaten by a human boy!

Throughout the whole day I had teachers telling me it is okay to express myself and that to be happy is a good thing. I dreaded tomorrow because I had to meet with my therapist. It was happy-gay land here and it made me want to vomit! Every single teacher was grinning which then brought me back to Naruto's beautiful face. I found myself smiling with noticing. The hell? Ugh, this was so not Uchiha of me.

I heard the rain thumping against the roof of the school. I had my hands tossed over my head and decided to get some sleep before dinner. Today was so tiring and I knew I couldn't keep this up for months. Besides, why should I? Dying is what I planned and in six days I was going to finally finish it.

My raven hair fell into my dark eyes and I shut them gently. If I could look into my future I would see darkness. When I was alone I thought about suicide a lot. I wondered about the life I led and what it meant. But in the end I knew there was no meaning. The meaning I once had of my life was gone and there was nothing that could nurse or heal that. It happens because it is fate. For me to commit suicide is just the process of my life. I have steps I have to complete and that is one of them.

After I finish my task then my family will be happy, my father will feel renewed. My mother will be able to settle down and not worry anymore. No one will miss me, no one will ever know! It will all be okay and life we surely move forward.

I shut my eyes slowly and accidentally fell into a deep sleep and a dream filled my head, but this dream had already happened when I was young. I can still remember those days.

"_Nii-san!" I ran into my brother's big arms and hugged him, "Love you."_

"_I know you do, baby brother."_

"_But I want to come with you on your job." I asked with big eyes._

_Itachi chuckled and poked my forehead and kissed it, "But this is school and you're going to want and avoid it for a little longer."_

"_I want to be with nii-san forever!" I spread my arms wide and smiled. Itachi smiled down on me and stood heading for the door._

"_Little brother, you're foolish for loving me, but I will always love you when I am gone. I regret mother having you and I regret asking her for a sibling. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve this life. You need more of it and it will disappear once I do. I do love you, Sasuke…."_

_Itachi walked out the door and left me confused. Left the five year old I was deeply confused. I wasn't sure what to think of my aniki, but that was the last time I saw him and it stung so bad._

_

* * *

_

"Hey teme, wake up!" I felt a violent shaking and tugging which woke me. The dream vanished and I sighed. Only Naruto is here now.

"What?" I hissed at the blonde who grinned, "Nooothing. Just that it is dinner time."

Dinner was the same as yesterday and that meant that bitch was back. I ignored her and brushed her off like the piece of trash she was. I figured out her name was Karin and that she was suffering from jacking off. What a bitch! I didn't ever say I was kind to girls, but the ones that wanted in my pants were freaky.

Later that night I tried to fall asleep, but the storm outside was noisy and strong. It irritated me. Reminded me of when I was little I would sneak into Itachi's bed when I was afraid.

"You awake?"

"Hn…"

"What, you wanna get in my bed?"

"…."

Shit, why didn't I say anything?

I felt a small pressure on my bed and then saw bright blue orbs looking into my eyes, "What?"

"Are you scared?"

"Hmp, I don't get scared." I tossed in my bed and tried to hide the blush on my cheeks.

"I think you get afraid, Sasuke. That is okay though, I think that makes you unique."

I closed my eyes and tried not to talk. Every time I did I sounded retarded and weak.

"Sasuke, I want to save you okay?"

"Stay out of my life."

"NO! I won't let you hurt yourself!" Naruto protested and grabbed my arm. I turned over and glared into his eyes.

"Naruto, you damn idiot I am not going to stop myself from dying because you 'want' me to. You have no idea!" I didn't like to talk so much, but he had to get it into his damn head that he can't prevent my actions.

"But…" Naruto's voice was shaky, "I don't want to lose you."

"Why in the hell not?"

"….."

His voice closed up and I sighed, "Go to sleep you dobe."

I could still hear the rain outside pouring over the school and it had my heart into tangles. I never slept when it rained and I didn't know why. I guess it was because the night Itachi died it was raining. It was a horrid night to remember and all I can see when I think of Itachi is death when it is raining and pounding into my face.

I shut my eyes and tried to pretend the rain wasn't there, but it didn't disappear.

"….huh..?" I squeaked as two arms pulled me from behind and held me in their arms.

"N-Naru..to….?"

"Close your eyes and go to sleep, okay?" Not a question, but demand.

Naruto's voice was whispered, but it had a comfort in it and it made me smile and nod.

Soon the thoughts off Itachi and Suicide left my mind and I drifted off to sleep. I felt alive and safe, just like I wished I felt years ago without Itachi around. Damnit!

In the darkness I could hear Naruto's faint voice singing…

"Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you, you are my only one, I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you, you are my only, my only one."

* * *

I woke up snuggled into Naruto's chest. It was odd for me to….enjoy it. My face boiled red and I jumped off my bed before he could notice. All I had to do was get dressed and pretend like nothing ever happened. Play it cool like a Uchiha, yea, I can do that!

The day played the same as the day before. It only really sucked when I faced the therapist.

I walked into his office and crossed my arms, "Lets get this over with." I said with irritation hinted in my voice.

He smiled and directed me to sit in a chair. After I sat down rolling my eyes the therapist smirked, "My name is Kakashi."

I noticed the mask over his mouth and cocked an eye, "What's with the mask?"

"It is a personal thing."

"Wow, just wow. Now the therapists are mental."

"Sasuke, I can tell you don't like this whole 'talking' thing, so lets get to the main point. Why do you want to die?"

"Fuck you."

"Now now, I am not into screwing my patients." Kakashi 's smirk returned and I gave him a smug look.

"Whatever."

"Look, all you have to do is give me the answer to the question I asked and you're free to go back to your room."

Hmm, now was it really worth it? I pondered and pondered, but every time I saw him smirk it made me realize, YES I did want to leave. I'll just lie. Yea, use a simple lie. After all, it is a talent I possess.

"When I was little the neighbor boy raped me and I got so afraid I decided I wanted to die. Can I leave now?" Totally a fucking lie, but I used my innocent-boy look.

"Ah…that explains a lot."

So he bought it. Wow! And I thought I was stupid.

"Okay, you can leave, but…that doesn't explain why you want to die. Just explains why you're gay."

I froze. Seriously he was a cold pervert. I watched him pick up an orange book and shoo we with his free hand, "Sorry about being raped, but thanks for answering my question. You can go."

I did leave without another word said to the silver-headed therapist. I wasn't raped as a child, just alone. After Itachi I felt that way and I missed him and cringed each day that moved on without him. I loved my brother! He was my life. Now my life was dying.

* * *

I lay in my bed missing dinner altogether. Naruto was gone again, but I didn't think of it much. I wondered about last night, why was Naruto trying to help me? We didn't know each other and it was weird that I reacted the way…I did last night. Did I like him? Hell no! I can't! I am going to die and once I do that won't matter anymore.

"Hey teme!" Speaking of the dobe..

"Hn.."

"You missed dinner. Are you not feeling well?" Naruto pulled his hand through his golden locks and sat on the corner of my bed. I shut my eyes tightly and sighed, "No, I am fine."

"Hey teme, why do you want to die?"

This reminded me too much of the damn therapist I tried to get away from.

"Look, if you want to know tell me why you're in here first. What is your issue?"

Naruto paused and his body froze. He crawled up on my bed and pulled me into a hug and tightly held me. "Sasuke…"

"H-hey let me go, dobe! What are you doing." I struggled in his grasp and he smiled down at me.

"I'll tell you. "

I watched as Naruto's expression changed and he leaned back onto my bed with me tangled in his arms. I don't know why I stopped struggling against him, but it felt right. I felt safe. I just waited for him to open his mouth and tell me why he was here. Why he was trapped like me.

"When I was six years old I fell asleep. It was weird because I don't remember anything, but once I fell asleep I couldn't wake up. I tried to kill people and I actually…did… I killed my own mother and father. The police showed up and tired to get a hold of me, but once I woke up I was in the hospital and was confused. I began to cry and ask for my mommy and daddy, but they told me I killed them. I didn't believe them, but they had so much evidence. They couldn't explain why I did what I did, but ever since I was six I have been at this school. This mental place. I haven't ever had a problem with it after my parents', but people consider me a monster. It was as if something took over my body and till this day I can't figure out what it was. I felt like dying too, Sasuke. I wanted to grab a gun and blow my head off. I killed my mom and dad, but for some reason unknown, I try and keep moving forward. I understand if you want to get a new roommate and leave, it happens a lot. So many already hate me" Naruto paused and took a deep breath.

"A lot of people think I should be put to death, but I don't even remember and I honestly loved my parents." Now tears streamed down his cheeks. My lips eased apart as my hand came up and swept them away.

"Sasuke…?"

"Naruto I don't hate you."

"…What? Why?"

I grabbed his chin and shut my eyes slowly. My lips connected with his and I gently moved them against his to pull his attention from his story.

I licked his lips seductively to try and get him to play along, but he only moaned weakly and tried to take dominance. I didn't even know why I reacted that way? Kissing him was something I was NOT to do. Because when I die…..NO, I deserved one kiss before I die. Just one…

I forced my tongue into the cave of his mouth and felt our tongues tangle together. Our teeth crashed together and our moans filled the room. I felt Naruto snake his arm up my shirt and jumped at the feeling of cold hands on warm skin. "Mmmm," I pulled my lips away, "Cold…"

He smirked, "Yes you are."

I glared.

Naruto then attacked my neck and I jumped, "Ahhah.."

He bit the fresh skin tenderly and licked over it like I was some eye-candy. Then he moved his lips back towards the sore spot and sucked it tight. "N-Narru-to…aha"

I shut my eyes tightly and shifted under his weight. His hand them snaked up my shirt and tired to pull it over my head. I stupidly agreed because I was addicted to the moment. My shirt fell onto the floor and Naruto smirked pulling me down and hovering over my small body.

"Damn you 're beautiful."

I blushed and turned my head away, "Whatever…."

Naruto then licked his lips and came down upon my body and licked a new spot under my chin. What was so special about that part anyway?

I moaned and shut my eyes tightly. I felt so tight right now.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered through his talented lips, "You'll never consider that slut after me."

I jumped and blushed, "W-what?"

Naurto moved his lips down my neck and onto my naked chest. His hands brushed over my body making goose bumps appear. I took in a deep breath trying not to moan. This was seriously not something I planned to do before bedtime. Damnit!

I reached up and cupped Naruto's cheeks. I noticed that there were whiskered scars across each cheek and frowned. Naruto paused his kisses and looked me in the eyes. "Teme?"

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"The scars?

"Oh…yea…I had them ever since the day I killed my parents."

"Oh.." I turned my head away from his and felt the connection fading. No, Naruto didn't need this!

I gently tugged on his orange T-shirt and pulled it over his tall form. He smirked down onto me and clashed his body into mine. I blushed as I felt his slender form connect with mine. Oh god he looked fucking amazing.

"What do you think?"

"S-shuddup!"

"Exactly what I thought. Drink it allll in Uchiha."

I glared and attacked his open lips again. My tongue immediately swarmed his mouth and I drained everything he was until I felt him crave air.

He pulled apart and pushed my chest against the back of the bed. His mouth licked my bare chest and I arched my back trying to remain calm. I never had a guy do anything like 'this' to my before. All new feelings and ones I didn't know how well I could handle and cope with.

His mouth circled over my hard nipple and I bit my lower lip as my arms snaked up his firm chest feeling his muscles in my touch. His mouth continued to pull and suck while I was beginning to fell weak. Why couldn't I do anything.

I let out a small mewl once his lips came back onto mine. He smirked into the kiss and this time plunged his tongue into my wanting mouth.

"This is fair, right?" I heard Naruto whisper between kisses. They were tender and softer than before.

I felt Naruto's hand sneak over the tightness in my pants and I jolted and my eyes widened, "Ahha, n-no, Naruto, d-don't!"

"How come." His. Voice. Was…so daring.

"C-cause…just no!"

"You want it, I know you do."

"I-I can't!" I pushed Naruto off me and sat up in my bed. I can't want this. Because…I knew I was going to..

"You're still thinking about dying, right?" Naruto finished my question for me.

"Hn.."

"Sasuke, I'll make you wanna live! After I get done with you, you'll want to live to be 100 years old!"

I shook my head and stood from my bed, "Naruto, just…lets go to sleep, okay?"

Naruto didn't respond after that and we both crawled into our own beds and drifted to sleep. It had to be this way and now I knew how I was going to die. I decided that I couldn't wait a week and that tomorrow was the day I was going to die. Yes. It had to be because I couldn't have Naruto get that close to me again. That was too….close….the thought of life flashed before my eyes and it scared me.

I didn't sleep that night.

* * *

I was like a zombie the next day. Anything said to me didn't process and I ignored anything spoken to me like it was not directed to me. Naruto kept flashing through my mind. The way he tasted, the way his hand moved up and down my chest. The way his tongue played in my mouth. And….I missed him. I tried to block him from my mind, but he kept coming back and I felt like crying.

The whole day I avoided him like the plague and once the sun began to set I finally decided it was time now.

I walked back into my bedroom and smiled weakly once I realized Naruto was not in here, but on the inside I wished he was. My body moved on it's own until I stood at the window. I opened it slowly, realizing at one point this window was glued shut, but Naruto probably found a way to fix that. I shut my eyes I tried not to think about him. 'Stop coming into my head damnit!' I cursed to myself as I began to climb through the window.

I climbed out the window and stood up on the roof and felt the wind rush through my body. My white school shirt blew wildly into the wind and I felt tears roll down my face. It was sprinkling outside and the clouds only became darker. Why did it have to rain on this day? Maybe it was fate?

I frowned. That note….I lay in on Naruto's bed. I can remember every word. Finally a note that I didn't crumble up and throw away. It simply said that most cunning words that I could not say before.

'_Here I go so dishonestly__, __leave a note for you my only one__, __and I know you can see right through me__, s__o let me go and you will find someone'_

It was short, but it was the truth. I brushed my hand across my cheek and felt frozen tears staining them. I can do this! All I have to do is count to three.

I looked below and saw the ground far below me. It was six stories of death and I knew that this was my fate.

The rain picked up and all I heard was the scratching sound it made as it touched everything in it's path. My jet black hair fell into my eyes and I could taste the cold water that reminded me of sin. It was so bitter.

I slipped my hands into my pocket like always. Trying to find protection and comfort right before I ended it all sounded so pleasant right now.

"_**Crunch"**_

Huh? I pulled out a sheet of paper and stared at it. Where did it come from? How did it get in my pocket?

I opened it quickly because the rain began to drench it broken. The words made my heart stop, my breathing stop, and maybe my actions….stop….why….?

'_I know you like to keep your hands in your pocket. You do it when you're nervous, Sasuke. I do watch you, ya'know._

_When I see your smile,__ t__ears roll down my face, I can't replace__. __And now that I'm strong I have figured out__how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul__, a__nd I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one.__I will never let you fall,__I'll stand up with you forever__I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven__. __It's okay. __  
_

_Seasons are changing__, __and waves are crashing__, __and stars are falling all for us__, __days grow longer and nights grow shorter__, __I can show you I'll be the one__, __I will never let you fall,__I'll stand up with you forever__, __I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Cuz you're my true love, my whole heart__, __please don't throw that away__, __cuz I'm here for you__. __Please don't walk away and__please tell me you'll stay!__Use me as you will__, __pull my strings just for a thrill__, __and I know I'll be okay__, __though my skies are turning gray__, __I will never let you fall__, __I'll stand up with you forever__,__I'll be there for you through it all__, __even if saving you sends me to heaven.'_

I shut my eyes tightly and felt myself dying. I leaned forward and then realized.

What I was missing.

I was missing something all along! But…I found it! What Itachi was saying…I knew what it meant!

"_**Little brother, you're foolish for loving me, but I will always love you when I am gone. I regret mother having you and I regret asking her for a sibling. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve this life. You need more of it and it will disappear once I do. I do love you, Sasuke…."**_

"L-love…"

The words slipped off my tongue and I felt my heart jump. I never felt it. My mother lied to me when she said she loved me. My father never would say it. Itachi….he loved me…but he was gone and then….I hated my life. I was alone.

"N-Naurto…"

That dobe loves me! And…I love him!

"Stupid…"

And I knew now what I was doing was stupid! I was lying to myself! THIS WAS NOT FATE!

"I love Naruto!" I shouted through the rain.

'_**Slip..'**_

The roof fell from under me and I lost my balance. I could feel myself falling quickly. My life was gone. I was dead. I….I committed suicide. I did it when I realized I wanted….to live.

"SAAAASSUKEEEE!" I felt arms wrap around my body and a scream filled my ears as I fell.

I saw sunny hair and determined eyes. They were filled with tears. We were both….going to die. Why? Why did you do it, dobe?

I shut my eyes and a smile captured my lips. At least he is with me. But I deserve to die, not him.

….

…

.

Nothing?

Where was the impact

The crash, the pain?

Was this what it was like to die?

Was I gone already? In heaven, hell?

"I will never let you fall, Sasuke!"

I opened my eyes and looked into Naruto's red eyes. There was a redish-orange aura circling Naruto as he held me. We weren't dead, but how?

"N-Naruto…." Tears were warm still. They were sneaking down my pale cheeks.

Naurto kneeled down on one knee and pulled my small figure into his chest. "I was so fucking worried, Sasuke! Once I ready that note..shit, I felt my life leave me. I thought…and…"

"N-Naruto…"

"Sasuke, you're so stupid! I don't want you to die! I fucking LOVE you! Don't you understand?" Naruto gripped my chin and I watched tears drip down his whiskered face.

"N-Na-Naurto…"

"Sasuke, I don't care if you don't think you're unloved, I don't care why you want to die, but I want you know that I will never let you fall, even if saving you sends me to heaven!"

"Na-Naruto…I love you.."

"…huh..?" Naruto paused and looked into my eyes, "What did you say?"

"I love you. I don't want to die."

Naruto watched my expression and suddenly his lips melted into mine. I smiled into his harsh, but gentle kiss. We sat there like that, in the rain, letting it captivate us.

I was never afraid of the rain again.

I liked it.

I hugged Naruto and pressed my face into his chest and whispered, "Never leave me.."

And Naruto agreed.

* * *

"How did you fall six stories and not die?"

"I dunno…"

"That isn't right."

"I know"

"Then…?

"I think it is that power….I took two lives, but saved one. One that I cherish and truly love."

I blushed and snorted, "Yea whatever."

It had been a week since the….'incident.' Me and Sasuke were getting along just great, but I felt a little too attached to him. Every night I slept in his bed and clung to him like a teddy bear and he seemed to like it.

I felt safe around him and really loved. I didn't want to leave the school now and I was sure that there was nothing mentally wrong with me. I wasn't going to leave Naruto here alone and I hopefully I didn't have to.

I finally realized that I was never alone and once I met Naruto that was all I needed to feel safe, to feel loved, to feel alive. He was my angel.

* * *

"Just take them off, Sasuke!"

"But what if someone walks in on us? That would be…"

"Hot?"

"N-Naruto!" I blushed and shifted under the blanket.

"Hurry and get em off or I will."

"Patience is the fucking key, dobe!"

"Teme!"

I pulled my boxers off and tossed them aside and Naurto snickered and began kissing me.

"Ahhh, knock it off, your hands are fucking cold!"

"Weakling." Naruto teased.

"R-rape! This is rape!"

"Heh, not if you enjoy it bastard."

I blushed as Naruto looked me deeply in the eyes. He was so…beautiful. I felt so safe and loved with him. My heart was warm and soft. I trusted him. I knew letting him do these 'things' to me took a lot of trust, but since I did trust him, I was letting him take this part of me. I was allowing him to be that part of my life.

"I love you, dobe."

Naruto licked the flesh of my neck as he magically undressed himself. I tried not to look cause I knew I would faint.

"Like this?" Naruto asked.

"I can't lie?"

"Mmmm, no…" Naruto's breath was warm on my skin. It felt so good.

"Then. I love it, Naruto. I love it all."

"Good."

Naurto's hand went lower and lower and lower….then he paused. "You want this right Sasuke?"

"Yes, dobe."

"And…Sasuke….guess what?" Naruto's voice was low, but there. It was what made him…him..

"What?"

"I love you, too!"

His hand then caressed my member and my back arched backwards with each tender 'brush'

"Nnn…N-Naruto…w-warning.." My breath hitched and I peered through my eyes at the smirking dobe. Oh I could tell he was enjoying this.

"What you want me to suck i-" I clamped his mouth shut and tired to sit up, but the erection was strong.

"Nnn, dobe…stop…"

There was movement over my member.

"D-don't stop."

Naruto leaned over my figure and licked my neck. This reminded me of the first time I met him. I didn't think he was capable of such…skills. Stupid idiot! Stupid idiot and that damn cigar!

His hands moved faster and his lips were tender over my skin. I reached my hands out and placed them over his sweating chest.

"Aha…nn…" I clenched my eyes closed. My arousal was sensational and I was almost there. "J-just…"

"Room service!" A maid walked in with her pretty little apron and basket of sheets.

"….."

"H-hi….I really hope you're a fangirl because if not this is probably really awk—"

"AHHHHHH"

Naruto itched the back of his head while I hid myself in embarrassment and covers. Oh god oh god oh god.

"Fucking lock! I tried to tell them that people NEED privacy, but nooo" Naruto rambled on while he jumped off the bed and went to go calm down the- now- blinded maid.

"….oops.."

Naruto slipped on his boxers and paused at the doorway, "Sasuke…."

"W-what?"

"I'll make you want me later. But….I'm never going to let you go. Sorry." His smile was like before. Big, wide, and sheepish. God I loved him.

"Hn….dobe…"

And he slipped around the corner and I smiled. A real smile that I haven't sported since I was a five year old child.

"Naruto, thank you for being my guardian angel."

* * *

**There you go. Now you can tell review. Please do. X3 Makes me sooo happy! I spent….like…..9 hours writing this. xD Pretty amazing. I am proud of this fanfiction.**

**Oh and I know there will be typos and mistakes, but ignore them because I wrote this for fun and well…almost for myself. I have been feeling like Sasuke lately. X.x I know, really pathetic, but this makes me feel so much better.**

**Oh, yea, there were two songs used in this fanfiction, guess what they are? =D**

**Also, sorry for any OOC. X.x I am still trying to get good at this. Lol.**

**REVIEW!**

**Aiya~**


End file.
